The present invention concerns a device for temporary attachment to a bicycle for the purpose of providing a reference edge past which a wheel is rotated for checking whether or not the wheel is in true as evidenced by an absence of lateral wheel displacement.
Important to the proper operation of a bicycle, and particularly multi-speed touring bicycles, is the degree of true for each wheel. Where bicycles are operated at low speeds an out of true condition is of little importance while at higher speeds such a condition will cause vibration of the bicycle and impair caliper brake operation. To remedy an out of true condition it is customary to adjust certain of the wheel spokes in a hit or miss fashion with repeated attempts usually being required to accomplish wheel truing. A problem exists in checking bicycle wheels with the person often relying simply on a visual indication of fluctuating wheel clearance between a frame or fork member. Existing truing devices I am aware of are not suitable for use on bicycles having caliper or rim contacting brakes. Additionally such devices are cumbersome, not lending themselves to convenient inclusion within the bicycle tool kit.